The objectives of this study are to administer GHRP-2 subcutaneously to 10-20 normal adult males and females. The purpose of this study will be to assess whether GHRP-2 can stimulate growth hormone secretion in normal adults, to determine the dose-response relationship, and to evaluate its safety and adverse effects. The effect of GHRP-2 on the acute release of GH is important because this may become a specific alternative method of increasing GH release in humans.